The After Effects
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Sarah tragically died, Zoe is in prison and Lydia tried to kill herself. Zoe and Lydia think about what has happened.
1. Zoe

It was Lydia and she knew it, she knew that Sarah would never do such a selfless act such as killing herself, she knew that Sarah would never leave her father to cope with her death and to look after the kids until Amy came back, she knew that she would never leave all of her friends so suddenly, she knew that she wouldn't leave her on her own and eventually lead her in to this hellhole of a place and she knew that Sarah would not leave Lydia to grieve over the death.

Zoe didn't deserve to be in prison and she knew that she didn't. She spent most of her days in her cell thinking of Sarah, remembering all of their memories together, and even their falling outs.  
She could remember that night when something happened between the two of them, she could remember the way that Sarah felt on her skin, and how her kiss tasted, and although Zoe never felt anything but friendship for Sarah, she would do anything to feel that now, she wouldn't mind at all because it would just mean that she would have her best friend alive and breathing and she wouldn't be stuck inside of this cell for doing something that she hadn't even done.

Zoe was puzzled at how Lydia could actually kill Sarah when she was supposedly so in love with her, how could she do it? How could she actually bring herself to do whatever she did and why? That is what puzzled Zoe the most, nothing made sense to her about this at all. How could Lydia actually watch was happening when they were all falling through the same sky, how could she look at Sarah and watch her fall to her death?

Unless it was never meant to happen, what if it was never for Sarah? What if the accident was actually intended for Lydia to try and kill herself, it wouldn't surprise Zoe as she knew how mental Lydia really was. She knew that there was something wrong with her head as soon as she started to tell all the lies about Sarah that she did.

Then it clicked in Zoe's head that Lydia was telling these lies because she was jealous of how close Zoe and Sarah were and it was at that moment that Zoe realised that the accident was intended for her. Whatever Lydia did to mess things up, it was supposed to be Zoe who the body belonged to in the wheat fields but still, what would be the point in doing that?

It made sense that Lydia would kill Zoe or attempt to or even just set out to just because her and Sarah were closer than Lydia was, but then again, why would Lydia take away the one thing that made Sarah truly happy? Surely, it would just drive Sarah away from her.

It was a messed up world, it was so very messed up, that Zoe couldn't even go the funeral of her best friend, yet a psychopath of a true murderer could go and people would feel sorry for her, until they found out exactly what she was.


	2. Lydia

Lydia still couldn't believe what she had done, what she had caused and who she had killed. She had the blood of her girlfriend on her hands and she couldn't tell anyone, she couldn't trust anyone to tell, not even Charlotte who knew everything else but this secret. Instead, she just blamed and set Zoe up with the knife that she had used and tried to kill herself in the showers.

She woke up in the hospital a few days later and cried over the girl that she had killed. She wondered why things could never go right for her. She lay in the hospital bed wondering why Sarah had to pick that Parachute, why did she have to pick up the wrong one, the one that all the ropes were cut up inside of so that there was no chance of survival.

It scared her when they picked the parachutes in a way that they were all together on the floor, she could've got that parachute instead of Sarah and Zoe and she could be on the ground dead instead of Sarah, but if she picked it up then Sarah and Zoe would be happy together and she was never having that, that was never going to happen.

The whole event made her think of what would happen if Zoe did fall to her death, her and Sarah would be happy, but would either of them be in prison? Obviously, she wouldn't frame Sarah for her death and they'd both have to tell the story of how they didn't know what and why the parachute had failed, with only Lydia lying about it. Sure, she knew that Sarah would be upset but she would get over it with Lydia by her side and they could both eventually go away from their village together and live a better life somewhere else where there was no one else to interrupt them.

But today was the day of the funeral, and Lydia was feeling even more guilty than ever, with the thoughts of Sarah looking down on them and being ashamed and annoyed at the fact that Lydia had done this, in fact, Lydia had even gone up to Mike and said that she couldn't do it, she couldn't face it, but she didn't tell him why. He just thought it was because she was so upset and that was part of the reason but obviously, she couldn't tell him that she had caused this death, she was the reason for this funeral and why he was burying his daughter because of her untimely death.

Half way through the ceremony, Archie burst in and decided to tell everyone that she was the murderer but thankfully that played out well and no one else believed him, that she could immediately tell, and as far as she was concerned, everything was okay because Mike didn't believe Archie, in fact, Mike wouldn't believe anything that came from a Carpenter anymore as he was convinced that Zoe did kill his daughter.

Although Lydia let a bit of it slip by yelling that it was only an accident, she was safe for the time being but she knew that Archie was doing everything that he could in his power to get Zoe out of prison and get her name cleared and to get Lydia in to that same prison cell. She would have to be careful or people would find out her terrible secret and that could not happen.


End file.
